resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
San Francisco/Transcript
Cutscene: The Sentinels Sergeant Nathan Hale sits alone at one side of the transport plane. Major Richard Blake discusses something inaudibly with Dr. Malikov and a Black Ops soldier, then joins him. *'Richard Blake:' Malikov was just saying how lucky we are that you survived London. *'Nathan Hale:' So where are we headed? *'Richard Blake:' SRPA Three. It's a facility near San Francisco. Malikov's got to run some tests on you, and then you'll join the others. *'Nathan Hale:' Others? *'Richard Blake:' The Sentinels. Hale sits back in thought as the transport plane flees from Station Igloo. Cut to black. Cutscene Two Year Later *'Assistant Doctor:' Transfusion complete. Still no change on the EEG. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Are you certain you used the grade seven inhibitors? *'Assistant Doctor:' Yes, Doctor. They're not binding to his cellular receptors. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Give him ten milligrams adrenaline. *'Assistant Doctor:' Once his metabolic rate is raised the virus will multiply exponentially. He'll be dead in 19 hours, or worse, he'll end up like Shepherd. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' We do not know that. Nothing has gone as expected with this one. He may surprise us. Now wake him up, Doctor! Lieutenant Hale wakes up and sits up. Malikov pulls out a flashlight and gives him a checkover. SRPA III San Francisco, California May 15, 1953 6:38 AM *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Inform Sentinel Team Echo. I'll finish up here. Lieutenant Hale. You'll be pleased to know the operations was a success. Sergeant Benjamin Warner walks in. *'Benjamin Warner:' Lieutenant, the Major expects us in TAC-COM. Is he clear, Doctor? *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov ''reluctantly:' Yes, Sergeant. Nathan, whatever happens, you must come back for your inhibitor treatment. Do you understand? *'Nathan Hale:' Yes, doctor. ''Hale gets up and follows Warner. Gameplay *'Benjamin Warner:' This way, sir. Hawthorne and Capelli are fighting off a breach in B level, but Blake wants us in Tac-Com. It's a condition black. *'Benjamin Warner:' This way, sir. We have to check in with Major Blake in TAC-COM. It's a Condition Black. Hale enters the SRPA III TAC-COM room. Cutscene *'Richard Blake:' Get me a visual on Capelli. Verify containment on B level! *'Com One:' We just lost his visual, sir. Corporal, this is command. Do you have containment on B level!? *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' Negative, Command! They breached one of the lower levels, but we haven't located the source! Hale runs down a small staircase to the control room; Blake and a number of other Sentinels and Black Ops are gathered round a central computer terminal. Hale approaches Blake and Com One. *'Richard Blake:' We read you, Echo-Three. Take your team up to the surface and get those batteries up! I'll send Hale to plug the leak. Com 2, get them some support and initiate lockdown. B level and below. Hale walks to Com One who notices him and hands an earpiece. *'Com One:' Let's get your gear on, Lieutenant. Hale puts on his gear and turns around to Blake. *'Richard Blake:' Hale, you're going to move up floor by floor and clean 'em out. We've got enough air to last two days if we have to. *'Black Op 1:' Major, there's something outside the glass! Hale, Blake and the others face left; through a large glass window, they can see something large swimming at speed towards them. *'Richard Blake:' Seal the shutters. NOW! *'Black Op 2:' It's a kraken!! Glass nearly shatters as the Kraken rams it. Alarms start blaring and sea water floods the room as Hale quickly runs out of the Tac-Com room. *'Richard Blake:' Hale, find that breach! Hale runs back up the staircase towards the door out; he turns back briefly and sees the Kraken smash into the window a second time. As Hale turns and runs, glass flies around him and water begins to flood in. *'Richard Blake': Everyone out! MOVE! Hale races up the stairs and out the door, which seals shut behind him. Gameplay Hale turns left and reaches a partially flooded room. Splashing can be heard; Hale looks into the water to see the Assistant Doctor holding another Doctor who is unconscious. *'Assistant Doctor:' Help! Help, I can't hold him! There's something down here! Oh My God! no... pair are dragged under in a spray of blood, *'Nathan Hale:' Command, be advised, we have visual confirmation of furies in the base. We need echo ranging in all lower decks. *'Richard Blake Radio:' That's a no-go, Lieutenant. Active solar's been disabled. Recommend you stay out of the water. *'Speaker:' Critical pressure drop detected in B level. All units evacuate en-route Blue. Emergency containment protocol will commence in thirty seconds. Hale picks up a Magnum. *'Com Two Radio:' Sir, we have a breach in submersible station five. Vid feed confirms the moon pool doors are open. *'Ricahrd Blake Radio:' Hale, if we don't seal that breach the station will be overrun with furies! Move to the moon pool, I'll dispatch a team to assist. Hale moves along a corridor and turns left, and through a gate sees a hybrid attacks Specialist Hawthorne who knees the hybrid in the stomach, knocks him further down with his elbow then stabs the chimera in the back of the neck. Hawthorne, then walks towards Hale on the other side of the gate. *'Aaron Hawthorne:' Lieutenant. The Major said that you could use a little help. *'Nathan Hale:' Affirmative, Hawthorne. Let's go! Hawthorne and Hale go through different doors and run through a room. *'Com Two Radio:' Sir, we've got a breach one sector over from the Moon Pool. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Who do we have over there? *'Com Two Radio:' X-Ray squad. They're securing intel from the briefing room. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Pull them off, we need 'em at the breach. Warner, what's your twenty? *'Benjamin Warner:' Closing in now, sir. *'Speaker:' Hostile units have breached auxiliary pump room. Repeat, hostile units have breached auxiliary pump room. Hale goes through another door and some drones attack him. He quickly finishes them off and goes up some stairs. *'Aaron Hawthorne:' We've got hostiles in the pump room. Take the shot if you got it! Hawthorne and Hale meet up and, with the help of Warner, kill the hostiles in the pump room. *'Benjamin Warner:' Clear. Command, Sector 4 is secure. What's the status on the Moon Pool? *'Com Two Radio:' X-Ray Team confirms heavy Fury infestation. Move out and seal it off. *'Benjamin Warner:' Copy that. Let's move. Warner, Hawthorne and Hale go through another door into a half flooded corridor. *'Benjamin Warner:' Command, we are approaching the Moon Pool. Do you have visual? *'Richard Blake Radio:' Negative, all video feeds are down. You're going in blind. *'Benjamin Warner:' We go in hot, we'll attract unwanted attention. Move in and keep in quiet. *'Aaron Hawthorne:' Copy that. Moving in on your command. Hale approaches the door and it opens. *'Benjamin Warner:' Now. All three enter the room with the moonpool. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Echo-One, the overrides for the flood locks are in separate control rooms. You'll have to seal both doors. Hale kills a few Chimera then enters a control room. *'Aaron Hawthorne:' Hale, we need to seal those flood locks! Hale kills all the Chimera in that control room and pulls down the lever, making a floodlock seal half of the moonpool. *'Com Two Radio:' Sir, we've got movement on flood lock 1. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Nice work, Lieutenant. Now get that second lock sealed. Hale clears out the second control room and pulls the lever. Cutscene The second door closes. *'Benjamin Warner:' Command, flood gates are secure. We have containment in the moon pool. Hale walks out the control room and looks at the moonpool. On the other side of the moonpool is Hawthorne and Warner. Hawthorne moves towards the moonpool as something is heard roaring and banging underneath the floodgates. *'Aaron Hawthorne:' That's too big to be a fury... Suddenly, a Kraken's tentacle smashes through the floodgates, destroys the bridge above it and just misses Hawthorne as it slams into the ground. Meanwhile, other tentacles appear and the floodgates are ripped to shreds. *'Benjamin Warner:' FALL BACK! FALL BACK! *'Speaker:' We have a containment fault in the moon pool. Initiating emergency protocols. Hale runs through the door behind him. It closes after he goes through it. An alarm starts in the background. Gameplay *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Hawthorne, come in. Has the target been neutralized? *'Aaron Hawthorne Radio:' Negative. That's a negative. Target is still active. *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Copy that. Head for the main pressure chamber. I'll meet you on A Level. Looks like you'll have to reach dry land without us, Lieutenant! Hale goes into the elevator which goes down to the ground. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Hale, come in. Video feeds are back online. Have you sealed the breach? *'Nathan Hale:' No, negative; we lost the moon pool. Chimera sent in a Kraken. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Understood. I'm issuing an evac order to all lower levels. Head to the med clinic in Sector E and extract Dr. Malikov. We're abandoning the station. The elevator reaches the floor and Hale gets out. *'Speaker:' Attention. An evacuation order has been issued to all remaining personal. Repeat. All remaining personal evacuate immediately. Rendezvous at checkpoint November. *'Com Two Radio: '''Sir, we've just lost another Sabre! *'Richard Blake Radio:' Echo-Five, give me a SIT-REP! *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' Capelli here, topside. We got a major problem, coastal batteries are down, and ground teams are scattered all to the east. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Give me numbers, Corporal. *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' HUNDREDS! We need support right now or they'll gonna roll right over us! *'Richard Blake Radio:' We've got nothing but dead air from Serpa-Five, Corporal. We're on our own. ''Hale goes through a tunnel and drones attack him. Hale destroys them and jumps down to the floor where he turns right. A Attack Drone appears out of nowhere. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Easy, Lieutenant. Engaging that drone would be suicide. Hold still, I'll find a way to get you through. *'Com Two Radio:' Cameras 3, 6, 7 and 12 are live, sir. We've got him. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Copy that. Hale, I'm going to use the security feed to guide you through. Now stay low, and do exactly what I say. [Attack Drone had just past Hale] ''Go left! Move, now! ''Hale turns left, following the attack drone, which hasn't noticed his presence yet. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Take cover! dives for cover behind a crate Wait for my mark... Attack Drones pass by to the right You're clear. Move to the left. Hale turns left and runs down a corridor, at which point the Attack Drones notice him and open fire. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Move! They're behind you! At the end of the corridor, Hale ducks behind a pile of crates, turns right twice and comes to a half-flooded staircase. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Turn right! There's a grate just ahead. Press up against the side. That should keep you hidden from the drone. Stay under the grate! Hale runs down the staircase, dives into the water and hides under the grate. The drones pass overhead, having lost him. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Hold position... hold position... Move, now! climbs out from under the grate and exits the water. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Go left! turns left, down a corridor that leads to a blast door at the end. One of the drones appears behind him and starts shooting See that doorway? That's where you're going. Move straight ahead and up those stairs. Hale runs through the blast door and it seals behind him, cutting off the Drones. He is now in a half-flooded room with a half-submerged platform at the centre and a lift at the other end. A Fury is seen patrolling the water. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Nice work, Lieutenant. Malikov should be in the laboratory near C Block. I'm severing the TAC-COM link, so I'll be out of radio contact. See you topside! Waiting for the Fury to pass, Hale leaps into the water and swims to the platform. Once he reaches it, the elevator descends and a trio of Hybrids emerge. Hale quickly kills them, waits for the Fury to pass by, then swims to the other side of the room and enters the elevator, which quickly rises. He exits the elevator and heads down a corridor towards an open door at the end. As he is about to enter, a gunshot is heard. *'Nathan Hale:' HOLD YOUR FIRE! The shooting stops. Hale enters the room to find Dr Malikov, armed with a Rossmore 238 Combat Shotgun waiting for him. *'Nathan Hale:' I'm here to get you out, Doctor. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Спасибо (pronounced Spasibo which means "Thank You" in Russian) Lieutenant. Come, we'll have to cross through the detention wing. Vod sooda! (Right now = прямо сейчас) We must hurry! Hale and Malikov exit the lab into what appears to be a half-flooded prison block. Black Ops soldiers and Hybrids are fighting all across the room, to which Hale and Malikov support. They kill some of the Hybrids. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' I think we are safe, for now They reach the end of the room, two Black Ops come running out. *'Black Ops 3:' They sent in a Ravager! killed by the Ravager. Hale quickly kills the Ravager. He and Malikov enter the room the Ravager just exited, up a staircase into a flooded room in which more Black Ops and Hybrids are fighting. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Come, Nathan, There is an elevator to the surface from the Research Wing. Hale and Malikov assist the soldiers in dealing with the Hybrids and a Ravanger, then proceed to an upstairs door across the room. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' The Reserch Wing is just through this door. Hurry, Lieutanant! The door opens as they approach. They enter, to find themselves on a gantry overlooking a control room. Malikov gestures to a weapons rack below. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Nathan, do you see the weapon down there? That is a SRPA MP-47 Pulse Cannon. It is our only defense against the kraken! Hale descends and acquires one of the Pule Cannons, then heads for the exit door at the far left of the room. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Wait there! The access panel to that door is up here! After a short pause, the door opens and Hale enters. He heads up the stairs to the another control room. Water is pouring in from leaks in the ceiling. As Hale clambers atop a flat worktop structure in the room's centre, a loud banging is heard from the far wall and a tentacle smashes through from the other side, causing the room to flood quickly. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Nathan, watch out! There are furies in the water! At that moment, a loud banging is heard from the far wall. A blast door on the other side collapses and the Kraken forces its head through, roaring furiously. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' USE THE CANNON! Hale shoots the Kraken in the face with the Pulse Cannon, then ducks for cover as it retaliates while the cannon recharges. After a few more shots, the Kraken howls in pain and withdraws. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Nathan! The elevator to the surfaceis up here! Hale clambers from the worktop onto a semi-collapsed gantry, which Hale climbs up, rejoining Malikov. The pair head to the end of the room and enter a nearby elevator, which begins to rise. The elevator brings them to the surface, where as Hale and Malikov exit, they see the Chimeran Fleet laying waste to the city of San Francisco in the distance. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' horrified My God. It is true. *'Nathan Hale:' We've got to move, Doctor. and Malikov turn right, then left twice and head down a staircase Hale to Command, Malikov and I are topside. Where's my team? *'Richard Blake Radio:' Hawthorne and Warner are trying to secure the anti-aircraft batteries, but they're surrounded by hostiles. *'Nathan Hale:' Moving in now. Hale and Malikov head down the staircase, turn left at the bottom, then left again at an open blast door, down a corridor. As they exit the corridor, they come to an open air chamber cotaining an immense anti-aircraft gun where Hawthorne and an ever-shrinking number of Black Ops soldiers are fighting off an ever-constant wave of hybrids. *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Command, the battery's taken too much damage. I have to reset the guidance system. *'Richard Blake Radio:' How long until she can lock on? *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Six minutes. Maybe less, if you can keep these hostiles off me. *'Richard Blake Radio:' I'm sending another squad to your location. Hale, get to that battery NOW! Hale and Malikov move to support and join the raging battle around the gun emplacement. *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Hawthorne, I need suppressive fire! *'Aaron Hawthorne Radio:' How much longer? *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' As long as it takes! The fighting around the gun intensifies as more hybrids join the fight. *'Com One Radio:' Sir, we just lost AA battery 2. Recommend full evac while we still can. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Negative. Focus all remaining batteries on the tail section of that ship! *'Aaron Hawthorne Radio:' Any time, Sarge! *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' I'm working on it! *'Aaron Hawthorne Radio:' Well, work faster! We got incoming! *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' She has to lock on! If we misfire, we'll hit one of our own! GOT IT! Locking on now! Firing! The gun fires. The shot hits one of the Chimeran battleships in the distance. *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Hit confirmed. Command, we got her. She's limping north away from the base. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Roger that. Nice shooting, Sergeant. Be advised, you've got airborne hostiles closing in fast. Scramble your team and get the hell out of there! *'Aaron Hawthorne Radio:' TAKE COVER! Two Chimeran fighters fly overhead and drop their bombs on the gun emplacement. There is a deafening explosion and a blinding flash. When the dust settles, only the Sentinels and Malikov are still standing. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Echo team, come in! We're getting you out of there! Clear us an evac route and we'll send a VTOL. *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Clear! Move up! Echo team and Malikov exit through an open blast door to the right, following a series of corridors up to a car park, where a group of soldiers are engaged on one level in a gun battle with hybrids on the lower level. After clearing out the hybrids below, and taking out patrol drones sand several more hydrids on catwalks above, Echo Team exits the car park, coming out by the waterfront Threst of the Hybrids appears and attack around the corners, but Sentinels kill them all. *'Com Two:' Major, we have a bird gassed up and standing by. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Copy that. Echo Team, proceed to evac area for extraction. *'Aaron Hawthorne Radio:' Ten-four, we're on our way. Three VTOLs are taking off. The team take a left and head up a ramp towards a landing zone. *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Command, this is Warner. Echo's in place and ready for extraction. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Roger that, secure the area. Cutscene A U/AV-17 Hawk touches down on the landing platform. Hale, Warner and Hawthorne keep watch on the surroundings while X-Ray One, a soldier onboard the aircraft, helps Malikov onboard. *'X-Ray One:' Doctor Malikov, do you require medical? *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' I am fine, thank you. Have you retrieved the viral inhibitors? *'X-Ray One:' I'm sorry sir, there wasn't time. We have orders to transport you to Bryce Canyon. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Those inhibitors are crucial to the Sentinels' survival! We cannot leave without them! *'Nathan Hale:' Link up with Capelli and track that ship. I'll get the inhibitors. Gameplay Hawthorne and Warner nod and board the VTOL which begins takeoff. Hale exits the landing platform to the left. As soon as he exits, a Titan appears from a storeroom attack and kill two SRPA employers. Titan spots Nathan Hale from distances and prepare to attacks, but Black Ops and Hale manage to kills the Titan and a second one emerges after it. But they kill the another Titan. He heads down into the sore room they emerged from and enters a elevator at the left side of the room. The elevator descends; when it stops, Hale exits, turns left and comes to a flooded underground vehicle storage. Much of the room is flooded and Furies can be seen swimming. Hale starts to make his way through. *'Henry Stillman Radio:' Ladies and gentlemen, this is Henry Stillman, Radio USA, Philadelphia. Today our country trembles, torn by war with an enemy the likes of which we have never seen. The May sky before me chokes on clouds of dust, the smell of death drifting from the rubble that was once the city of brotherly love; yes ladies and gentlemen, today truly is the blackest day in our great nation's history! By now, you've heard the sirens blaring through every school, hospital and protection camp in the country, you've heard reports of the giant monoliths hanging over our shores and cities: if anyone in these affected areas are listening to this broadcast, I implore you, please gather your loved ones and evacuate immediately! And for the rest of you, this is the only solace I can offer...music plays Hale crosses the room using rocks and broken scaffolding to avoid the Furies. He comes to a broken bridge at the end of the room, leading out. A Hybrid on the other side starts firing, but Hale quickly kills it and jumps the gap. He exits the room, turns left down a corridor, then right, entering a small laboratory. Cutscence He heads over to a cupboard to the left, opens it and removes its contents: six vials of an orange liquid, then heads up a staircase to the room's right. Gameplay *'Nathan Hale:' Hale to Command. I've got the inhibitors. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Roger that, Lieutenant. Now evac as quick as you can. The whole building's starting to cave in! Hale is attacked by Hybrids and drones at the top of the staircase, but he takes them out and turns right twice, then left at the end of the corridor, entering a room where he immediately comes under fire from a group of hybrids at the end of the room above him. Hale kills the hybrids quickly. *'Com-1 Radio:' Sir, Echo-Five just squawked in on one of our emergency channels. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Put him through. Corporal, what's your status? *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' Still here, Major. I got a twenty on the ship you just winged. She's about ten klicks north of the base. I'm trailing her with a couple of ground teams. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Good work, Corporal. Squawk in with a location; we'll have heavy artillery on standby. Hale enter the smaller warehouse, turns right, then left as he heads up the stairs and turns left. Group of Hybrids appears from the higher floor. Hale quickly kills them of and then heads up the stairs and turns right, taking out several patrol drones, before coming to a larger warehouse. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Hale, get out of there! The base is coming apart! Hale quickly races through the warehouse, killing more hybrids, more patrol drones and a Ravager. Once all the Chimera have been killed and the Drones have been destroyed, Hale heads for the elevator at the end of the room, which rises as soon as he boards. *'Nathan Hale:' Warner, what's the status of the battleship!? *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' TAC-COM's plotting its trajectory based on Capelli's intel. We should have a location within the hour. *'Nathan Hale:' Good. Scramble ground-to-air missile units. we'll need to bring that ship down. *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Copy that. We're sending a VTOL to your location. The elevator brings Hale to the surface. He's on the landing ''aircraft'' platform positioning on the water and grabs a Pulse Cannon. A VTOL is approaching the platform. *'VTOL Pilot:' Sir, Victor 20 on approach. Just step back from - Kraken emerges beneath the VTOL HOLY SHIT! Break off! Break off! The VTOL banks to the left to avoid a collision with the Kraken and fly out Kraken's tentacles range. Hale brings out the Pulse Cannon and shoots. The Kraken roars and disappears beneath the water. Suddenly, it burst up again, trying to climb onto the platform. Its weight tips the platform, but before Hale can slide into the Kraken's mouth, he shoots it in the face with the cannon, forcing it to retreat. After a lengthy battle, Hale finally deals a fatal blow: the Kraken thrashes and howls in its death throes, before sinking beneath the water, dead. The VTOL returns and lands. Two Black Ops onboard get out and approach Hale. *'Black Ops:' Lieutenant. We have orders to take you north. There's a ground convey waiting to take us into gray territory. *'Nathan Hale:' Good. Let's move. Hale and the Black Ops board the VTOL. Category:Resistance 2 Transcripts